Family
by oOItaOo
Summary: Magnus no podía creer que una mocosa como aquella pudiera acaparar a su novio de esa manera.


**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**Family**

Cuando Magnus regresó a casa, tras una corta visita a la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras, llevaba algo bajo el brazo. Algo pequeño que se removía, inquieto. Algo que miraba con ojitos asustados.

- La encontraron en la entrada – comentó, mientras el bultito se volteaba, dejando verse. Era una niñita pequeña, de no más de dos años, comprobó Alec, con el cabello castaño claro rizado sobre su cabecita y dos algodonadas orejas sobresaliendo, balanceándose con sus movimientos -. me han pedido que cuide de ella.

No era necesario añadir, pensó, que se trataba de una hechicera, las marcas demoníacas eran bien visibles.

Alec se acercó, sonriendo. La agarró por la cintura, liberándola de Magnus. Como despertando, la pequeñita abrió más los ojos, contemplando el rostro plácido y agradable de su novio y, complacida por el cambio de brazos, apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Alec, con una sonrisita angelical y agitando sus regordetas manos de felicidad.

El chico se sentó, con ella en su regazo, en uno de los grandes sofás que ocupaban toda la pared del loft. Alec había cuidado de sus dos hermanos menores y, pensó, aquello le daba cierta... experiencia en el trato con niños. Además, le gustaban. Y, tal como Magnus comprobó, se le daba de maravilla. La niña, que durante el viaje no había hecho más que berrear y destrozar su carísima camisa de Loewe, ahora reía ante las carantoñas y juegos. Alec le pellizcaba la nariz y, en un veloz juego de manos, se la robaba. Y los alegres grititos llenaban la estancia. Él podría hacerlo infinitamente mejor, se dijo mientras se acercaba, dejándose caer al lado de su novio. La pequeña estaba liberando pequeños destellos dorados.

- Por lo menos tiene estilo – comentó, divertido, fijándose en el horrible y viejo jersey, sin color ya, que aún usaba Alec (a pesar de que tenía barra libre para tomar cualquier prenda de su estiloso armario, un privilegio del que nadie más disponía). Entonces el brujo chasqueó sus dedos; la niña le miró, asustada y, llevándose la mano a la cara, estalló en un llanto desesperado.

- ¡Magnus! - Alec le miraba, totalmente asustado, las mejillas pálidas y los ojos desbordados. Entre sus dedos se encontraba la pequeña naricilla robada.

- Pero... eso era lo que estabas haciendo con ella antes – trató de justificarse, no viendo el problema.

- ¡Se la has arrancado! - exclamó indignado. Magnus iba a explicarle cómo aquello no era posible, pero viendo cómo Alec intentaba calmar a la criatura, infructuosamente, volvió a chasquear los dedos, devolviéndolo todo a su lugar.

Magnus contempló con cierto placer cómo su chico demostraba su pericia en el cuidado de niños, llenando de dulces caricias los rizos, viendo como aquellas extrañas orejitas de conejo rozaban su bonita barbilla. Era una escena que irradiaba ternura, pensó, Alec sosteniendo a la niña, cantándole suavemente para dormirla. Sentado en su otomana, oculto tras un grueso libro, les espiaba. Presidente Miau se dejaba tocar por esa criaturilla extraña, ronroneando, acostumbrado a las múltiples excentricidades de su amo, mientras su cola bailaba de placer. Poco a poco los ojos de la pequeña se fueron cerrando, al ritmo de una vieja nana francesa, mecida por el vaivén del pecho del chico que la sujetaba quien, poco después, también caía dormido envuelto en una aura de plácida tranquilidad. Magnus los observó un rato, deteniéndose en el hermoso y relajado rostro de Alec, en cómo abrazaba a la niñita, en cómo sus manos estaban entrelazadas y, repentinamente, una punzada de celos recorrió su corazón. Esa pequeña no tenía ningún derecho a acaparar de ese modo a su amor, se dijo, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos, queriendo formar parte de la escena. Se sentó de nuevo a su lado, despachando a Presidente con un leve gruñido y posó su brazo, posesiva y amorosamente, alrededor de los hombros de su chico. Iba a abrazarle cuando la golpeó. Y los chillidos inundaron todo, asustando al pobre Alec quien, sorprendido, abrió sus ojos y, de no ser por sus reflejos de nefilim, habrían tenido que acudir al hospital por lo menos.

- La has asustado... - Alec trató de calmarla con más carantoñas y muecas, pero parecía que nada funcionaba. Paseó por la sala, con ella enterrada entre sus brazos, meciéndola y susurrándole palabras pequeñas, pero las lágrimas seguían asolando sus grandes ojos – Igual tiene hambre... - y, volteándose hacia Magnus, quien se había ocultado de nuevo tras un libro – haz algo – Magnus parpadeó. Alec siempre se había sentido mal cuando hacía aparecer cosas, dañando su sensibilidad moral, así que era el momento de la venganza por no haberle hecho caso en toda la tarde.

- Deberías salir a comprar, pues – comentó simplemente.

- ¡Por el Ángel! - exclamó, con un deje enfadado – no te cuesta nada, será mucho más rápido y dejará de llorar – Alec tuvo aún que insistir un poco más, pero los llantos estaban provocándole ya jaqueca, así que desistió. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un biberón. Alec alzó la ceja.

- Con eso no basta – chasqueó de nuevo y una cuna se materializó frente a él. Alec suspiró y, con cierto cansancio, recitó las cosas básicas que les harían falta para cuidar al bebé.

Poco después, y con la niña bebiendo con ganas, las angustiosas quejas cesaron. La paz había vuelto, sólo rota por los ruiditos de la niña. Alec, tras haberla alimentado y jugado con ella, fue a ponerla en su nueva cama, pero cada vez que se alejaba, la niña protestaba, aferrándose a las piernas de Alec, no dejándolo marchar, haciendo pucheros y fingiendo llantos.

- Niña mimada – masculló Magnus cuando ambos se acostaron, con la pequeña en medio, abrazada al costado de Alec, su cabecita sobre su pecho, evitando que el otro lo pudiera abrazar o siquiera tocar. No podía creerlo, que una niña que no alzaba un palmo del suelo le robase al chico así de fácilmente. Era indignante...

Despertó sin el reconfortante aroma a café flotando en el aire. Salió a tientas de la cama, poniéndose una bata de seda de su suntuosa colección y se arrastró hacia la cocina. Miró el reloj y luego, perplejo, a Alec. Estaba dándole a la niña una crema de aspecto muy desagradable, pero que ella comía con placer. Cada vez que la cuchara llegaba a su boca, Alec hacía un ruidito y ella la abría y reía encantada. Aquello no estaba pasando, se dijo. Desde que le conocía Alec jamás había faltado a su trabajo. Cada mañana, mucho antes de que él se levantara, salía hacia el Instituto, donde se pasaba horas, entrenando, matando demonios o investigando. Nunca se había tomado un día libre, ni siquiera respetaba los festivos, ¿y ahora se quedaba en casa por una mocosa?

- ¿No deberías estar exterminando demonios? - preguntó, con cierto sarcasmo impregnando su voz. Alec alzó la mirada para posarla en su novio, quien parecía ligeramente enojado.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que llamará si hago falta – se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su tarea - ¿qué clase de demonio crees que sería su padre? - preguntó entonces, para romper el silencio hosco en que Magnus se había sumido. Éste alzó una ceja, ocultándola tras su cabello oscuro y brillante.

- Con esas orejas de conejo, uno muy feo – contestó.

- Pensaba que las marcas demoníacas no estaban relacionadas con el demonio que los engendra... - Alec parecía sorprendido por el tono poco habitual que él había usado para hablarle, pero no hizo nada, simplemente siguió sentado, jugueteando distraídamente con la pequeña, sin prestar mucha atención. - Por cierto, deberíamos darle un nombre.

- Camille estaría bien, le pega – aportó Magnus desdeñosamente. Alec conocía las aventuras y desengaños que la vampiresa había infligido en Magnus, incluso en él mismo... Algo estaba pasando.

Lentamente, con la sutileza de un gato, se acercó a Magnus, sentado en la mesa de desayuno, desganado. Se arrodilló a su lado y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Entonces fue desplazándose suavemente, hasta besarle la comisura de sus labios mohínos.

- ¿Celoso acaso, Bane? - preguntó con picardía, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Magnus no podía apartar la mirada de él mientras sentía cómo posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, y le besaba, suave, el aleteo de una mariposa. Sus manos se entrelazaron, sus dedos encajando a la perfección.

Cuando se separaron, aún con las manos cogidas, Alec tiró de él, empujándolo hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada la pequeña, quien les miraba curiosa. Entonces se acercó a la niña y, tomándole de la mano, susurró – Este es Magnus, tu padre – y Magnus pudo sentir todo el amor del mundo concentrado en esas simples palabras. Entonces la criatura tomó la otra mano de Magnus, y le miró, curiosa. Eran pequeñas y cálidas, muy blancas, contrastando con su bronceado, regordetas y entrañables. Y lo sintió; no era un monstruito, era su monstruito. Suyo y de Alec. Su familia.

Bajito, susurró un nombre. Extranjero, exótico, pero hermoso. Alec le miró y, en sus ojos de gato pudo ver la tristeza de un recuerdo lejano. Rodeó su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

- Era el nombre de mi madre – las palabras estaban impregnadas de dolor.

- Es perfecto – murmuró en su oído.

Y, una vez más, Alec demostró que los Lightwood siempre debían tener la última palabra. Pero a él no le importó; al fin tenía lo único que de verdad necesitaba.


End file.
